dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Michelle Winston (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Michal "Michelle" Anya Minarovic-Winston-Abrami / Feruga is a superheroine in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics, featuring most prominently in the second and third seasons of Sodality. Born in Slovakia, Michelle traveled the world frequently in search of her destiny. She filled in for Candi as Ciem temporarily in season 3 of Sodality, before eventually adopting the "Feruga" persona and her own costume based on the Ciem suit. In addition, she leaves the Sodality of Gerosha to join the Sodality of Florence after her tenure as Ciem ends. Powers, accessories, and weaknesses Michelle has most of the same abilities as Candi, but lacks the virgin aura abilities Candi has. She weighs 131 pounds, but can push or lift nearly half a ton out of her way if she needs to. At 5'7", she's taller than Candi. She can jump about 3/4 as high as Candi, but uses her extra height to her advantage where applicable. Her centilegs are similar to Candi's as well, though the venom is more potent. Her centuition works the same as Candi and Charlotte's also. She is not as efficient at dodging incoming attacks as the other two, given her extra mass. However, she can heal quickly from most bullet wounds, just in case one does manage to hit her. Finally, her abilities include an enhanced metabolism. While she gets plenty of exercise, she is able to keep her weight somewhat regulated. With the help of Lex Philippine, Michelle was able to customize the Ciem suits lent to her by Candi. She eventually transformed the suits into her "Feruga" identity. While she has all the same equipment as Ciem, Feruga has replaced her right-wrist dart shooter with a whip. (Similar to the whips that were going to be included in the Ciem suit in Ciem: Vigilante Centipede.) She updates her whip periodically, sometimes replacing the standard unit with a specialized whip for whatever situation she's about to face. Her fighting style differences from Ciem are also influenced by her choice in weapons, as she relies on her whips to perform fancy maneuvers that allow her to use her Zeran teleporters more efficiently than Ciem can. This advantage also gives her an extra means to get the jump on enemies, without having to attack them directly. Her enhanced utility belt allows her to carry more and larger gadgets than the earlier, more-stylized Ciem belts could. Michelle's weaknesses are essentially the same as those of Candi, except she can get distracted more easily. Character bio Early life Michal Anya Minarovic was born in November of 1997 to a family in Slovakia, one that was being threatened by some of the very Kosovar Muslims that were being chased out of Serbia by Milosevic and were being aided by Bill Clinton. Deeply religious, she grew up actually witnessing her mother cast a demon out of someone in town. She'd often dreamed of studying abroad, hoping to find some place in the world to settle down and establish a career in making and selling whips like the kind that she'd had the opportunity growing up to use on a farm for herding cattle. She wanted to specialize in the art of making whips. However, her mother told her to keep her studies open in the event that other paths became available. She did begin to take an interest in Zeran technology, which made her mother nervous. When Michal was 16, she discovered the truth of her origins after her centileg control manifested while fleeing from a drug-addled stalker. Her mother revealed to her that she was a Centuen Prototype, and took her to the Phaelite Výtvory Styk (PVS, Phaelite Creations' Liaison) - the Slovak version of SCALLOP. A year later, her parents divorced due to her father having an affair with a Rodnoverian priestess. Seeking to escape the seemingly hopeless situation she was in, Michal agreed to a work study in Arkansas. She took on the name of "Michelle" to better blend in with her classmates. Her mother stayed behind, while the 18-year-old Michelle decided to explore Italy for a work study. She found herself living for a year in Florence, where she befriended a local resident named Angelo Abrami. She immediately sensed something was off about him; but discovered him later on to be the Marlquaanite known as Cocklebur. They shared stories about their life histories - including how Angelo got himself deported from Missouri and how Michelle got to settle in Arkansas. When Michelle's mother remarried, Michelle decided to take on the new family last name of Winston. She returned to Arkansas right as her family was about to move to Texas. In 2018, the United States fell to pieces. Michelle found herself becoming a citizen of Toklisana. She lived near the Houston area, trying to keep a low profile under the radar of SCALLOP - whilst helping others out in her town when and wherever applicable. She even attended Texas Tech for a time. Michelle's family attended a church that had Wilbur Brocklyn as the preacher - before Wilbur decided to venture off on a ministry of his own. ''Sodality'' Main article: Sodality (series) When called on a special trip to Mexico, Michelle finds herself reunited with her old Italian friend Angelo. However, they both discover that their roles to play in a mission being sponsored between SCALLOP and the Mexican government is more dangerous than they'd hoped for. Lobe attacks, and a village in Mexico finds itself being bombed by the Ameristani regime run by Halal Affadidah. Angelo and Michelle get separated amidst the chaos, and Michelle finds herself working with Ciem to help herself and a few of the villagers survive. Candi and Michelle agree to keep in touch, in case they ever need to fill in for one another. While Michelle develops plans to leave the Houston area, she decides to stay a little longer, in case of an immediate emergency involving Candi. She comes to Candi's aid when Candi is asked to spend some time in a SCALLOP jail due to Darius' manipulations. She even offers to fill in as a secondary Ciem, a deal which Candi accepts. Michelle's first few runs with the Ciem suit and equipment immediately begin inspiring her towards wishing to create a variant that is more tailored to her needs. She switches out one of the dart shooters with a whip, finding that this matches her fighting style better. Since her Centhuen Prototype model was the Pachymerium ferrugineum species of centipede while Candi's was the Michigan garden variety of Lithobius forficatus stone centipede, she decides that her new Ciem variant should be called "Feruga." On-the-job training as either Ciem or Feruga proves difficult during those missions in which Candi isn't present to mentor her progress. She finally decides to leave her half-finished Feruga suit in a Zeran wardrobe. After Milp is defeated, however, Michelle lets Candi have the Ciem mantle back while concentrating on her plans to move to Oklahoma. She suits up in a slightly-modified Ciem suit, however, to defend some residents in an Oklahoma village from the chaos that ensues once news breaks of the invasion of Houston. Some time later, she meets up with Cocklebur again. They decide that they will form their own sodality - but need to recruit new members fairly quickly if they're to be anything other than a mere modality. It isn't long after Michelle and Angelo decide to form the "Sodality of Florence" that they have an encounter with Purge-Flare. He is initially hesitant about actually joining them, but decides to become a member later on. When Candi announces that she's going on maternity leave, and Captain Aardwulf starts causing trouble, Michelle fills in for Candi as Ciem yet again. However, she resumes the development of her Feruga outfit until she is finally able to be Feruga permanently. She even talks the Purge-Flare into working with the Sodality of Gerosha to put an end to Victor Nanale - a Kerpher Gang sex trafficker who is even more ruthless than Clyde Spendelworth's Gleeful-N'-Young cartel that Purge-Flare dedicated his life to destroying. Feruga and Purge-Flare depart from the Sodality of Gerosha after the mission is done, and resume working with Cocklebur. While the Sodality of Florence works with the Sodality of Gerosha to free several of Judge Terry Beliah's MPF prisoners, it takes the recruits it wants that don't join the Gerosha team. They decide after Extirpon joins the Sodality of Gerosha that the Geroshan team is finally strong enough to handle both the Shrouded Entity in the Netherlands as well as put an end to Beliah's reign of terror in Houston. Given her proximity to Pilltar and Navyrope, Feruga remains in touch with Lambrelli Labs and the Navyrope Foundation. She also keeps the McArthur Estate in her contacts, in case she ever has to fill in for Ciem again. She otherwise develops her own support staff. Angelo, gaining his own support staff back in Italy, returns to Italy while keeping contact with Purge-Flare and Feruga. Some time after the Phaletori attack on Houston is defeated by Ciem and her friends, Feruga manages to successfully recruit Sapphire King and Taterbug to the Sodality of Florence - as a way to partially redeem themselves from being thieves and fugitives. Since the Sodality of Florence operates with Cockelbur as their unofficial leader - and maintains a lower profile than the Sodality of Gerosha, they feel confident they can operate with minimal interference from the Sodality of Gerosha and from SCALLOP. ''Battle for Metheel'' Main article: Sodality: Battle for Metheel The recently-formed Sodality of Florence is called to Italy to help out Cocklebur when some of King Morzhuk's men come after him, mistaking him for a member of the Sodality of Gerosha. Because of this, Feruga teams up with Purge-Flare, Sapphire King, and Taterbug to thwart the Meethlite invasion there. Their involvement in Italy prevents them from playing a role in the main plot to Battle for Metheel, which remains focused on the Gerosha heroes. In Versus Mode, the Sodality of Florence characters are unlockables. However, the Beliah Amendments to the Kirby Act are put into practice, resulting in several lawyers that are suspected of having sympathies for the Society of the Icy Finger becoming aggressive in their pursuit of criminal charges against both Sodalities. The entire Sodality of Florence flees to Italy to escape persecution. ''Vindication'' Main article: Sodality: Vindication After living in Italy for some time, Michelle has had a one-night stand with Chris and has since started dating Angelo - uncertain of that relationship's future. However, they begin hearing rumors that Toklisanans wanted under the Kirby Act are already being arrested en masse. The fortunate ones get SCALLOP internment. The less-fortunate are to be eventually sent to state correctional facilities, where they are abandoned to the mercy of actual criminals. It is discovered that one of the nasty final surprises Jim Oisdaat left before being killed by the Sapphire King was selling out SCALLOP and the Sodalities completely to the Society of the Icy Finger. Kirby Act hearings that could repeal the Beliah Amendments are set to be heard; but these hearings require targets to voice their own testimony. Also, there is rumor of Icy Finger and Phaletori activity both in Toklisana and in Italy. Further rumors are of these terror factions being seen in Mozambique and on Phaelon. When Wilbur Brocklyn is arrested, Jackrabbit sends out a distress video to both Sodalities. He is himself arrested, along with Miranda Kanla, almost immediately after his message is sent. The message calls for the Sodalities to unite as a single Sodality in purpose; but to split into two strike teams. Team Spaghetti Liberation would consist of those who could not afford to go to jail, who would risk life and limb to destroy the Icy Finger's plans in Italy and Mozambique. Team Caged Dove would be those who could afford to go to prison, and would do so as a way to gain opportunities via the SCALLOP justice system to advocate for the Sodalities' rights in court and in interviews. If the Beliah Amendments - if not the whole Kirby Act - weren't defeated in Toklisana, it could lead to global legal precedent and massive persecutions of Altered Humans and their associates. Michelle shows some interest at first in joining Spaghetti Liberation, as she doesn't feel any of her past actions is criminal enough to warrant any feelings of catharsis from joining Caged Dove. However, Celia decides to turn herself in so she can cover Jordan's back - and rescue her mother. Angelo also agrees to join Caged Dove, as he has a personal bone to pick going back to 2008 - and feels he needs to set the example as the unofficial "godfather" of the Sodality of Florence. Jordan and Chris stay behind in Italy and avoid capture - as well as assist the Geroshans joining them on their common mission. The Florentines initially meet with Lex Philippine to receive instructions on where to go to turn themselves in; but she is distracted when Lionfish and some Icy Finger agents take the mayor of Houston hostage. By this point in time, Lex has revealed to her that half of the Geroshans have already been arrested under the Kirby Act - including some children. Michelle and the other Florentines do eventually manage to defeat Lionfish and the Icy Finger agents. Taterbug pleads to the mayor to remember them when they are sent to do time for their own crimes. He promises to. The rescue of many in Houston leads to crowds cheering on the Florentines as heroes; but the celebration is cut short when SCALLOP helicopters arrive and demand that the Florentines surrender immediately. Michelle removes her Feruga mask, allowing the whole public to see who it was that had really been working to protect them the whole time. There is confused public reaction; as they know Michelle is a criminal vigilante yet are grateful for what she's done. Michelle serves a month at the SCALLOP Women's Containment Center before being placed under house arrest in Italy. She decides to resume her relationship with Angelo, and goes back to work part-time for the Italian government as Feruga. After her parole is done five years later, she opens up a school to teach martial arts to children. She even arranges for Charlotte to pay a visit or two. Appearances in other media ''Percolation: Legends'' Main article: Percolation: Legends In the post-''Percolation: Legends'' timeline, Commander Opendi is demoted back to Agent Opendi. Several more Earth-G7.2.1 residents find themselves xeroxed by the Marlquaan and the Power Cosmic, and their clones find themselves - with all of the originals' memories from the time of xeroxing - inside Earth-12131 (or a variant thereof.) Feruga was one of many to be copied into existence in the world of Marvel: Avengers Alliance. More information about her carbon copy in Earth-12131 can be found at the MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki (see below.) Personality Having not had all the same experiences as Candi, Michelle tends to be a bit more relaxed and have a less-traumatized view of life in general. She is better self-controlled than Candi, and filled with sense of wonder about life that Candi's personal pain makes difficult to know. Michelle is almost always willing to try a new thing at least once, but feels very honor-bound to her friends. That being said, she is more willing to explore certain boundaries than Candi. Whereas Candi only under extreme stress was willing to explore her sexuality even a little with any man she was neither in a committed relationship with nor married to, Michelle offered little resistance to being talked into a one-night stand with Chris. She also struggled with whether or not she wished to pursue a serious relationship with Angelo. One thing she does have in common with Candi is her strong emphasis on personal fitness. Both women have a strong fear of growing fat. Unlike Candi, who is fond of projectiles and pushing opponents away, Michelle has always preferred whips and grabbing as part of her fighting strategy. Development Rationale for existence It became clear that as Candi would struggle to be Ciem and handle the rest of her legal and education affairs, she'd become occupied and not always able to do one or the other. Different ideas lingered for accessories and alternate uniforms for Ciem, ideas that weren't being explored during the Sodality development cycle. Both the Earwig origin and Mexican village plots seemed to provide ample opportunity to reveal that what was started with the Sodality of Gerosha would not continue to exist in a vacuum. Their legacy would result in other sodalities forming, as heroes around the globe would step in to do the jobs that the Gerosha Sodalists couldn't. If much of the Gerosha Sodality's legacy came about from Ciem, then it made sense that a different centipede character inspired by Ciem would be behind the forming of a similar group. Suit design In 2014, those ideas were explored to their logical conclusion - the creation of Feruga as a character. Several of her character traits and history details were inspired by the same Marta Luka that was behind Slovak Girls: Keepin' Summer HOT!!! back in 2008. Two different designs were thought up for a Feruga costume, in addition to having Michelle be a stand-in Ciem during those plot arcs when Candi would be on maternity leave. These both involved slight deviations in overall costume design from what had become the standard look for Ciem. Since Michelle was based on a different species of centipede, her suit color was modified to reflect her change of species inspiration - as noted above. Characterization From there, the entire Gerosha timeline was reworked to fit Feruga into its greater scheme. She was at one point going to be the one to propose to Cocklebur the creation of their own sodality apart from the Gerosha one. In the end, however, it was reworked that Cocklebur proposes the idea to her. Their band soon begins to include Sapphire King, Taterbug, and Purge-Flare - all former fugitives seeking to redeem themselves from a life of crime. Alas, being too close to them during the Kirby Act hearings results in her being branded a criminal as well. She does her best to take it in stride, turning herself in and expecting to be able to serve time quietly. She discovers herself more useful than anticipated - as a physical fitness mentor to the other women. Visualization Michelle, per the norm as of 2010, was first portrayed in The Sims 3. Various models have been explored for who could portray Michelle since then. The role was offered to Klaudia Piszczek on May 20th of 2015, though she turned it down. See also * Candi Levens (Cataclysmic Gerosha) * Sodality of Gerosha * Cocklebur * Purge-Flare * SCALLOP * ''Sodality'' (series) * Michelle's rapsheet External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144/Sodality Sodality album] at DeviantArt * Mukade (Earth-G7.2.1 clone inside Earth-12131) at the MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki Category: Sodality series characters Category: Ciem Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Gerosha characters with accelerated healing Category: Sodality of Florence Category: Incarcerated heroes Category: Team Caged Dove